I Will Buy You A New Life
by Six Underground
Summary: Had to reload cause computer is screwed up. Harry and Ron decide to sing a song to their lovers at dinner one night in their 7th year. Sweet and a bit suggestive on Harry's part. H/D slash and R/Herm.


Title: I Will Buy You A New Life  
  
Author: Chibi slasher  
  
Rating: PG (or PG-13? I don't know…)  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
  
Summary: Harry and Ron sing a song to their loves! Use of the song 'I will buy you a new life' by Everclear. Sweet, humorous, tiny bit suggestive at the end. Includes a much blushing Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter nor the lyrics to the song. I'm just a poor, lonely teenage girl who writes about boys in love!!!  
  
*giggles* I'M BACK! I've had this song stuck in my head for a seriously long time, so I finally decided to appease my subconscious and wrote this. I think it's fairly funny, especially the second verse with Harry and Draco. Just a note, there are no little changes that indicate song lyrics. Why? Cause Harry and Ron are singing! Well, that and the fact that I have no idea how to make things bold/italic/etc. Btw, anybody know how to do that?? I bet you can tell when they're singing though. Okay? Okay, *points below* ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
I Will Buy You A New Life  
  
"Ron…are you sure you want to go through with this?" Harry asked, extremely nervous.  
  
The two best friends were outside the closed doors Great Hall, dressed in ordinary muggle clothes. Harry was wearing tan shorts and a tight forest green shirt that conformed to his nicely toned chest perfectly and brought out the color of his eyes. Ron was wearing baggy jeans and a black shirt, an interesting choice with his flaming red hair. At 17, both boys were quite the lookers. Many girls swooned over them, but they never courted. They were both in secret relationships, Ron in love with Hermione and Harry –oddly enough- hooking up with Draco Malfoy. The couples had gotten together sometime last year, and the only people who knew were the Gryffindors from their year, though the others reluctantly approved to Harry and Draco's relationship after a long time. Their time here at Hogwarts was almost ending, and Harry and Ron thought they might end things with a bang.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! We've been planning this for the past month, and if I'm doing it, you're going down with me! Besides, don't you want to impress Draco?" Ron said grinning.  
  
Harry smiled back. It had taken Ron the longest out of all his friends to accept the relationship, but in the end Draco and Ron had gotten along pretty well. They might even be called friends, though neither of them would ever admit it. Harry looked nervously at the doors, hearing the chatter of the students who were enjoying their dinner. The two had gotten food from the kitchen earlier, partly to calm their nerves and partly to make sure they didn't have to go down to dinner before the event took place.  
  
"All right, all right! We're doing this. Now, do you know what to say and when to say it?" Harry inquired, wanting this to be perfect.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I know what I'm doing. We have been practicing this for the last three weeks you know," Ron said exasperatedly, "Do you have the spell?"  
  
"Yeah, I took all day and memorized it. Do you have any special moves planned?" Harry said, a grin forming.  
  
"I thought I would just get in there and wing it, you?" Ron chuckled.  
  
"Same. I also have a little…surprise planned for afterward," Harry said, his ears turning red.  
  
"You sly dog!" Ron glanced at his watch, "Well, it's time. You ready?" he asked, trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said confidently, "I'm ready. Let's do this."  
  
Ron nodded and they slowly pushed open the doors. They creaked slightly and revealed the entire student body and teachers eating their dinner. Many of the students looked up to see the two Gryffindors enter, and nudged the people that weren't paying attention. Harry gave Ron a look that said 'You start' and Ron cleared his throat nervously. When he spoke, he was surprised to find it working. He thanked the heavens above.  
  
"Everyone, can we have your attention for a few moments? Harry and I have sort of an announcement for you all. Well, actually, it's more like a performance. But that's not really the point. Harry, you want to take it from here?" Ron's voice came loud across the Hall, and all of the students were looking at them curiously, including the boyfriend and girlfriend they were talking about.  
  
"Yes, well, like Ron said, we have something to tell you are. Many of you have been wondering when the two of us were going to start seeing people, and we would like to tell you that we have started," Harry continued, then added as an afterthought, "And no, we aren't dating each other."[1]  
  
Some students laughed, while others breathed a sigh of relief. Harry grinned at the reaction. Many of the girls were looking horrified and extremely hurt, while others were looking like they would punch the lights out of the said people who were dating two of the hottest guys in school.  
  
"So, to express our love to our…partners, we thought we'd sing you all a little song this evening," Ron said, also grinning.  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling with amusement. McGonagall looked interested, Snape slightly disgusted, and Hagrid flabbergasted.  
  
"We chose this song because we felt it fit our relationships pretty well. We hope you all enjoy our show, because as far as I know, Hogwarts doesn't hold a dinner theatre too often," Harry said, looking everywhere except the Slytherin table.  
  
"Now, without further ado, Harry Potter and I, Ron Weasley, present to you our rendition of a song by a band called Everclear," Ron said, "Harry, would you do the honors?"  
  
"Certainly!" Harry replied and brought his wand up, flicking it while saying, "Musicalus Evaclearus!"  
  
Music drifted throughout the Hall, everyone's attention on the two Gryffindors. Ron moved over to his own table while Harry walked leisurely through the different tables, as if he were looking for someone. He saw Draco's pale face out of the corner of his eye, and smiled. Everyone's attention was abruptly drawn to Ron as he jumped up on the Gryffindor table, pulling a red-faced Hermione Granger with him. Several people gasped, but fell silent as Ron began to sing. He had a deep voice, and sounded very pleasant.  
  
"Mm…uh! Yeah! Here is the money I owe you, yeah so you can pay the bills," he pulled a sickle out of his pocket and tossed it to a stunned Hermione, who caught it shakily, "I will give you more, when I get paid again. I hate those people who love to tell you, money is the route of all that kills. They have never been poor, they have never known the joy of a welfare Christmas!" Ron smiled largely, making many students laughed.  
  
Their attention was now drawn to Harry, who was now at the end of the Slytherin table. He propped himself up and swung his legs onto the table, singing, "Oh I know we will never look back, yeah!"  
  
His voice was not as deep as Ron's, but still captivated every person in the room. He stood, kicking plates out of the way and ignoring the death glares he was receiving from the people sitting at the table. Draco had by now shrunk himself into a ball, trying to avoid peoples' gazes. Harry reached Draco's seat and crouched down, relishing in the surprised gasps and small screams from fangirls that filled the hall.  
  
"You say you wake up crying, yes, and you don't know why. You get up and you go lay down inside my baby's room," he sang clearly, pulling Draco up onto the table with some effort. Draco's cheeks, a usually pale white, were flaming red, rivaling Ron's hair.  
  
Speaking of Ron, he had gathered Hermione up in his arms and sang the next verse.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm doing okay. I moved in with the strangest guy," he pointed to Harry, who was grinning sheepishly, "Can you believe he actually thinks that I am really alive?"  
  
Students again laughed. Harry grabbed Draco by the wrist, as did Ron with Hermione, and they met between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables[2]. Draco gave Hermione a pleading look, but she only shrugged helplessly. Harry and Ron began to sing again.  
  
"I will buy you a garden, where your flowers can bloom, I will buy you a new car, perfect, shiny and new. I will buy you that big house, way up in the west hills. I will buy you a new life, yes I will," they sang in unison.  
  
By now both Draco's and Hermione's faces were as red as a fire truck[3]. As Ron pulled Hermione away from everyone's attention, she felt a great gladness. Harry gave Draco an openly seductive wink and suggestive look, which Draco tried desperately to ignore. But it was no use.  
  
"Yes I know all about that other guy, that handsome man with athletic thighs," with this comment, Harry took hold of Draco's hand and pressed it against his left thigh, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes up. Draco gasped and blushed harder. Harry moved away from Draco over to Blaise, who was known to be Draco's ex-boyfriend. Harry sang, "I know all about the time before, yeah with that obsessive little rich boy."  
  
At that Harry slapped Blaise upside the head. The Slytherin stood up angrily, but Harry pushed him back and stumbling onto the table, gaining giant shouts of laughter, as he sang, "They might make you think you're happy, yeah maybe for a minute or two…"  
  
He swiftly moved back to Draco, who was conveniently frozen on the spot. He put an arm around the other boy's shoulders and sang happily, "They can't make you laugh, no they can't make you feel the way that I do!"  
  
Ron and Hermione rejoined them as Harry and Ron sang the chorus, "I will buy you a garden, where your flowers can bloom. I will buy you a new car, perfect, shiny and new. I will buy you that big house, way up in the west hills. I will buy you a new life…yeah….I will buy you a new life, oh."  
  
By this time, Hermione was swaying to the music, smiling sweetly at her red-haired boyfriend. He smiled back, and she gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed pink, causing her to grin. Draco sighed, knowing it was no use in denying it. So instead, he leaned into Harry's embrace and stroked the emerald-eyed boy's cheek softly. Harry sent him a huge grin, which made him smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know we can never look back. Yeah, No…" Ron sang.  
  
"Oh, will you please let me stay the night? Will you please let me stay the night? No one will ever know…" Harry sang, looking into stormy eyes.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Ron yelled, and the music paused.  
  
Everyone, including Harry, Draco and Hermione, looked at him stunned and curious. He ignored the stares and looked at Harry.  
  
"Well, technically now everyone knows. So there's really no point in saying that line…" he said sheepishly.  
  
Harry laughed and Hermione gave Ron a light smack on the arm. Draco smiled brightly and laughed lightly and then steadily harder, not caring if the entire school was there to witness it. Harry's eyes sparkled as he watched Draco laughed. Ron waved his wand and the music resumed as if it had never cut off. Harry and Ron picked up their cues perfectly, not missing a beat.  
  
"Oh…I will buy you a garden, where your flowers will bloom. I will buy you a new car, prefect, shiny and new! I will buy you that big house, way up in the west hills! I will buy you a new life…" they again sang in unison.  
  
They repeated the chorus twice and let the final chords of the song strike. The music finally faded and Harry pulled Draco into a deep, passionate kiss, who responded eagerly. Ron did the same with Hermione, using the awed silence as the perfect opportunity to get in the greatly needed kiss. For the next few seconds, the 4 house tables and head table sat in silence as the two couples became engrossed in their kissing. Then, the entire Gryffindor 7th years gave whoops of joy and started clapping hard. Within moments the entire student body, including the Slytherins (who were clapping very lightly for Draco), and most of the teachers had joined it, giving the couples a standing ovation. Only Snape still sat in his seat, but if you looked close enough, you could see a smile playing on his lips. Harry broke his kiss and looked around, grinning from ear to ear and waving. Ron and Hermione were both smiling proudly and looking at each other, and Draco was practically beaming.  
  
With the performance over, the students slowly resumed their dinner. Ron went and sat down in a chair at the Gryffindor table, pulling Hermione into his lap. They then struck up a conversation with their fellow housemates. Harry smiled seductively at Draco, and whispered in the blonde boy's ear.  
  
"Why don't we take this a little more…private?" he purred.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask. Your place or mine?" Draco asked, his voice husky.  
  
"Mine," Harry replied, pulling Draco towards the door by the collar.  
  
"Oi Harry!" a voice called.  
  
Draco and Harry turned to see Seamus Finnigan standing on his chair.  
  
"What?" Harry called back.  
  
"There's still one tube[4] left in my trunk. Feel free to use it. Oh, and put up a silencing charm this time!" the Irish boy replied, smiling quite evilly.  
  
Harry blushed bright red and Draco laughed. Harry grinned at his boyfriend.  
  
"Well lets go. No need to put a good product to waste," he said seductively, causing Draco to turn pink.  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall, hearing the faint sounds of laughing, clapping, and shouts. The Fat Lady greeted them both kindly, for she had seen them many times before. Quickly, they were running up to the boys dormitory, lustful glances in their eyes. As the curtains closed, Draco had one last thought before he was swept away.  
  
'You've all ready bought me a new life…'  
  
~~*  
  
Quick Notes  
  
[1] – I could have…but I didn't. It didn't feel right honestly…that and it would defeat the purpose of this entire fic.  
  
[2] – I can't remember the order of the house tables, and I'm really too lazy to go look it up in the first book and try to decode it (seeing as how they never straight out tell you). So for now, just go with it.  
  
[3] – FORGIVE ME!! I ran out of examples! My creative well had run out at the moment, and I know it's really a pathetic example. But I needed something!  
  
[4] – Y'all know what I'm talking about. That's right, I'm talking about lubricant.  
  
Chibi: Viola! There you have it! This is the fic that has been stuck in my head for over 3 weeks now! Are you all happy? Are you? PLEASE?!  
  
Lee-chan: *looks around* Hey Chib, where are Harry and Draco?  
  
Chibi: *blushes, coughs and points to the last few lines of fic*  
  
Lee-chan: *eyes widen* Oh…  
  
Chibi: PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I would love them! 


End file.
